hotdudefandomcom-20200213-history
Timberwolf
Timberwolf is the alter ego of Simon Pilon. He is the twin brother of Cool Dude. Timberwolf gained his powers thanks to Smagulfagul, whom gave him a blood transfution of a mix of wolf blood and the Chemical of Doom. He is 17 years old. Biography Early Childhood Unlike his brother, Simon was quite popular in elementry school. He would often lead raids into the teacher's lounge and end up in detantion as a result. This would not last forever, once Simon has hit his brother with a hockey stick, he started reading books such as "To Kill a Mockingbird" in order to find a meaning for his action. once Fred has forgiven him, he re-read the book by Harper Lee and matured mentally with Atticuse's lessons. High School Again, contrary to his brother, Simon didn't make a lot of friends in High School. He would spend his lunch hours skulking around the school grounds trying to find someone to hang out with but he only really had his twin for company. He silently fell for Rachel Adams but decided to keep his mouth shut about it. That all changed when Vincent Briggs arrived. Simon finally could hang out with someone other than Fred. One day, when he was crossing the street to finally confess his love for Rachel, he was run-over by an 18 wheeler. Other vehicles drove over him afterwards, including the ambulance sent to pick him up. In the hospital, he was scheduled to have a blood transfusion due to the large quantities of blood loss in the accident. However, his nurse was none other than Smagulfagul, who swaped the donated blood with wolf blood and added the Chemical of Doom to the mix. Simon's DNA then changed to wolf mode. Wolf Powers Simon has much faster reflexes than normal people, and when he gets an adrenaline rush, he can see bullets fly through the air, though they are still quite fast. Simon also has enhanced speed, strength and endurance, plus his senses are much keener than average. He also has many traits that a dog or wolf would normally have, for example, he has a tendancy to chew on various objects and a tennis ball will almost always distract him completely. Because of this, he can be seen as a quasi Werewolf. Beginning as a Superhero Simon spent a lot more time with his pet dog Milou when he got his powers. He was finally able to see why running around a backyard for hours on end is fun or why poop smelled nice. He then started working at an animal hospital to hang around dogs, but was fired after chasing a cat around the property. He then decided to take some martial arts courses, and got a yellow belt in jiu-jitsu. His first heroic act was when he heard some screaming from a woman's house. He broke in to find a burglar threatening the woman's pet dog. Panicked, Simon grabbed the nearest object ( a leather belt) and procedded to whip the burglar to death. One arrestation later, Simon found his new calling in life, protecting innocent people from the wicked. Character Analysis Write the second section of your article here. Category:Heroes Category:Characters